


A Magical Love Story

by WriterNoob



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, High School, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNoob/pseuds/WriterNoob
Summary: A Magical Love Story is a story of two high school students who attend a magic school called Polis Academy and falls in love. This school educates and teaches students how to control their magic, in order to help preserve peace in the world. Most students who graduate from Polis Academy becomes a member of the Magic Order that protects humanity in secret. A problem arises when Clarke Griffin gets accepted to Polis Academy. Clarke flips Polis Academy upside down and people are either loving it or hating it. Clarke ends up falling in love with Lexa, but will they end up together?





	1. First School Day

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously tried to write chapters for my other stories but every time I did, my mind would wander into this story. So, I just said fuck it, I'm just going to write this to get it out of my head. lol. 
> 
> I hope to whoever is reading this will enjoy it, I know there will be a lot of mistakes please point them out. The more feedback I get, the better I will become, so please dont hold back :).

 

 

             I’m standing in front of a mirror, looking at how ridiculous this uniform looks. Seriously, a super thin one button dark-green suit jacket, along with the school crest slapped on the left side of it. To be fair, the crest does look somewhat appealing, and it’s a lion with two swords behind it, Polis Academy written on the banner at the bottom, and _natura nihil frustra facit_ on the top of the lion arching around it like a crown. I have no idea what it means to be honest, but I’m sure I’ll eventually find out, or find someone who speaks Latin. I had a choice between this black pants or wearing this greenish-black skirt, but I picked the skirt. Which I rolled up a little bit, so the skirt is above my knees as opposed to it being below. Like who seriously wears this skirt passed their knees? With the exceptions of nuns, nobody.

“Clarke, are you ready?” My mom yells from downstairs.

“Almost. 5 minutes.” I yell back.

I unbutton my white long sleeve shirt, from the top three buttons down, as it was getting too tight for my girls. I am wearing my white tank top under, so I don't look too scandalous. I look at myself one last time, and I exited my room.

“Aw, honey, you look beautiful.” my mom says and squeezes my face with her bare hands.

Her hands that feel cold.

“Thanks, mom,” I tell her, trying to smile at her but it was not happening.

“Your lunch is inside your bag, and I also put your new phone in the front pocket.”

I just nod at her as she finally lets my face go. She gives me a tight hug.

“I’ll be okay mom,” I tell her, hugging her back just as tight.

“Okay, where is your tie?”

It was useless to argue with my mom when it comes to these things, so, instead of me whining about it, I take it out of my skirt pocket. I did not want to wear the tie, and I hated the tie. My mom puts it on me, buttoning my shirt back up, and ties the tie tightly.

“There, perfect.” She looks at me from head to toe. “Be sure to pull up those knee socks.”

I just nod and walk towards the living room sofa where my bag is. Slinging my backpack over my shoulders, I walk towards the door. I open the door, and before I could step outside, my mother stops me. I roll my eyes at this. She always does this, and takes a photo of every school uniform I wear. It's part of her collections, I suppose. 

“You know the tradition.” my mom says already smiling wide.

-click-

-click-

She does this “candid” type of photos, where I walk towards the door, she pulls me back, and we take a selfie. I find it annoying but at the same time, I can't help participate because she loves it.

“Okay, I’m going now, bye,” I tell her finally walking out of the house.

“Have fun at school!” my mom says.

I start walking towards the bus stop that will take me to school. I actually wouldn't mind walking to school or taking the public transit, it makes me feel alive, but I hate the overcrowding. I look at my house one last time, and I take a deep breath.

“I guess this is going to be it,” I say out loud quietly.

We live in a two-story house, I wouldn’t say it’s small or significantly big, but it is very spacious enough for two people. The home has four rooms upstairs and a guest room down the basement. Facing the house, the garage is located on the right side. We own two cars, one for myself and my mom, but I can’t drive just yet. The driveway is paved with stone like bricks that leads out to the street or the sidewalk. I find it very attractive, probably my favourite path compared to the other houses we’ve lived in.

My family never stayed anywhere for more than one year; we continuously move around because of my parents work. My mom was a traveling doctor/surgeon, and my dad was a bioengineer. It was only at the beginning of this year that my mom decided to settle down in a new city, fresh start I guess. I don't have any friends really, being on the move all the time made it difficult creating lifelong friendships. I don't hate my parents for regularly moving all the time, and it was fun learning new things, or learning different cultures. At least I got to see the world and what it had to offer at a young age.

“Ugghhhhh age,” I say out loud. I just realized I will be 16th birthday next month, and my mom wants to throw that tiresome sweet 16 birthday. Honestly, I wouldn't mind.... if I had friends.

I turn left on Miranda street and see another student sitting on the bench. Well, I guess that must be the bus stop since that girl is wearing the same uniform as I am. A girl with a beautiful curly hair, ugh, I envy those people who are born with natural curly hair. I touch my hair and look at it, I couldn't help but compare it to hers.

I sigh.

Well, I should cut my hair soon, this red dye is fading and my ends are looking all dried up, well, for a better wording, my hair is dead. One day out of nowhere I decided to have a red ombre hairstyle, which my mom laughed hysterically because it did not go well with my blonde hair.

I walk to the bus stop and sit on the other side of the bench. I can see the girl from my peripheral, and she has her legs crossed. Her legs are long, so she must be just as tall as me, if not a little taller. She’s wearing black pants that fit her nicely and black shoes that looks like it’s brand new. I follow the cars that are passing by with my eyes so I can steal a look at the girl. Not to sound like a creeper, I just wanted to see her.

Maybe I should introduce myself? Nah.

The girl has a beautiful hair, it’s brown, loose curls, and is cascading down her back. The shade of brown varies, which makes it more attractive because when the sun hits her hair, it shines beautifully. I don't think it’s dyed either, the colour consistency of her hair is not something you can get from a salon. I should know, I’ve dyed my hair numerous times, if not every month in the past. It should be a crime to have that kind of hair. The girl takes her hand up slowly and puts a strand of hair behind her ear, and then holds her book again.

Her face.

Her side profile face.

It’s perfect.

Her skin is light, it looks soft, and her lip is slightly twitching as she turns the page of her book. Her face looks so free, relaxed, and she’s very immersed in whatever she is reading. I wonder if she notices I’m here. Probably not. She’s wearing a black semi-thick framed with a bit of extra width on the arm of the glasses. Perhaps, it's blocking her peripherals, which is good for me, because how embarrassing would it be if she found out a stranger is staring at her.

The girl takes her glasses off with one hand, folds it, and puts it in her jacket pocket. She lets out a small sigh, closes her book and stands up. Seconds later, the bus came, stops, and opens the door, right in front of us. I’m just watching her walk towards the bus in awe. How can this person exist? Perfect side profile face, hair, tall, and her body is the ideal body that everyone wants in this world. And she’s rocking this ugly ass uniform like she’s some supermodel or a celebrity. She’s one of those people in the movies that look beautiful without even trying. Ah, she is indeed beautiful.

“Are you coming in?”.

I wonder what her name is, could we possibly be in the same grade? So many thoughts are running through my head.

“Hey lady are you coming in or what?” The bus driver yells again, even louder this time.

“Huh?...yeah, sorry.” I quickly stood up and got on the bus. Well, that was embarrassing. Everyone was practically staring at me once I was on the bus. A little kid was pointing and laughing at me. I guess this is what I get for shamelessly staring at a stranger. On the upside, the girl was sitting near the back and is reading her book.

I guess she didn't notice.

Thank god.

I opted to sit on those single seater by the window, near the front of the bus. Usually, I wouldn't care what people think, but I guess today, I did not want to make a fool out of myself in front of her. She, must have noticed right? I'm not a small person, and my hair stands out from a mile away.

Sigh.

I need to think about something else. I don't even know why I'm getting worked up like this. I open my bag, pull out my phone, and plugged my headphones in. I open my Apple music app.

I don't have music saved on this.

Sigh.

I guess I'll eat up my data for today, but whatever. I listen to a random playlist, look out the window, and stared at the houses that are passing by. The bus ride began with ordinary homes, then slowly faded into large buildings, and then a forest. This place is beautiful. Not a large city, not busy, no construction in every street, and also one central downtown area, which I'm assuming is the one that just passed.

I wish you were here.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

-30 mins passed-

I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I slowly open my eyes, and I see this girl with big eyes in a ponytail staring at me.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, it's time to get up." I hear her speak. I look out the window and see a massive building with students walking towards the big gates.

"If you don't hurry, you are going to get locked out." The ponytail student tells me. I take my headphones off my head, got up and followed her out.

The bus left, and the school looks even more prominent than on the bus. The bus stops right at the cross light, which is very convenient for the students.

"Thanks," I tell her.

"Raven Reyes." She says sticking her hand out.

"Clarke Griffin," I tell her shaking her hand. Its a bit odd shaking someone's hand, is this how people greet each other here? I mean, I've only ever seen hand shaking when there are formal events or adult meetings.

"You're new I take it? I'm in my 2nd year. You?" Raven asks as we waited for the cross light to tell us to walk.

"Yes to both," I tell her. "Big school."

"Small town people living just on the outskirts of Polis send their children here."

"I see."

The lights turned to the walk sign, and I start to walk towards the school. I stop right by the enormous gates that has a P on one side of the gate and A on the other. The gates are black and the letters are gold. The top of the gate has a lion on each side, facing each other and in between the lions, it has the school's crest. It has a very classical, European style to it, which I find interesting, considering the geographical location of this city.

"Take a picture, and it will last longer you know." I hear Raven speak from behind.

"Maybe I will," I told her grinning.

"Come on. I'll show you around....slowly." Raven says while pointing at her leg. She has a leg brace on her left leg. I wonder what happened there.

"I'm in no rush to get to class, so take your time," I tell her. Raven seems like a sweet girl. Maybe we can become good friends? We start to walk inside.

"Which building are you assigned to?" Raven asks.

A building I'm assigned....? Shit, I should have seriously read that booklet they sent months ago. Didn't occur to me that there are different buildings.

"....Okay, based on that look, you don't know. It will be okay. No worries, we can go to the office and ask."

It will be okay? why did she say that?  "Thanks," I tell her.

"Reyes!" I hear someone screaming, and this short girl is running hard towards us.

"O, freeze!" Raven yells.

The short girl stops moving.

"Release me, idiot." The shorter girl pleads.

"Calm yourself first, I'm not trying to break another leg here," Raven says.

Did this girl break her leg? Is that why she has a brace on?

"I promise." the short girl says.

Not a moment too soon, the girl was able to move again. And instead of running towards us, she is walking more calmly. She looks at me, then to Raven, and then at me. This short girl practically scanned my whole body, from head to toe. Does she have a problem with me or something?

"Octavia Blake." She says and sticks her hand out.

What is up with people here? I'm starting to feel like I'm 30 years old or something. I've never shaken people's hand as a form of introduction. Especially at all the schools, I've attended.

"Are you ok?" Raven asks.

"Oh yeah, sorry, Clarke Griffin." I take Octavia's hand and shakes it.

"Does everyone in this school introduce themselves this way?" I ask, looking at the both of them. Both girls just look at each other, stunned.

"Did you read the booklet that you got from this school?" Octavia asks, sounding very concern in the process.

Okay, two people have now mentioned that stupid school booklet. Just what the hell is up with this school? Was it that important I read it? 

"She hasnt, O," Raven says sounding scared. 

"How bad would it be if I didn't?" I asked them, ready to run home.

".....ummm you'll be fine...I guess.....I hope....you'll be ok--------" Octavia tried to say but got cut off by Raven.

"Very B.A.D" Raven says spelling out 'bad' with emphasis.

"Ms. Griffin." A sharp, stern voice echoed across. I look at both Octavia and Raven who now is looking mortified. I gulped my saliva and turned around.

"Follow me to my office." An old looking man who is probably in his 60s? Just how much trouble will I be in?

"Goodluck Clarke," Raven and Octavia say.

"Thanks,"

Seriously, the day has not even started, and I'm already getting in trouble. My mother will not like this at all.


	2. Lateness has its rewards.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke almost missed the bus but Lexa was there to help her and the ride blew clarke's mind out of the window. =]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at chapter summaries and english ahaha. 
> 
> Enjoy ~

“Clarke, honey, wake up.” I hear my mom yell, just outside of my room.

“5 more minutes mom,” I yell back. Honestly, it’s been two and half weeks since I started school and so far, it has been a complete disaster. Not only do I have a month worth of detention, but I have also come to believe the principal hates me. Seriously, I think he is on my ass. I do not have any idea why, I understand I broke some rules, okay, maybe a lot of them, but to be fair a lot of the regulations are too dumb.

  
“Clarke, if you do not get up now, the bus will leave you. And you know what will happen if you are late.” My mom says as she pulls the blanket off me. Ugh, I can feel the cold coursing through my body. I go into the fetal position and put my legs under my oversized shirt.

“Clarke Abigail Griffin, get up now or have two months worth of detention.” My mom says as she reaches for the curtains beside my bed. This is it, the moment that sun hits my face, my long ass day will start.

“Mom, those rules are ridiculous, and you know it. Can I like just change schools?” I try to reason with my mom, it's futile, but anything at this point is worth a try.

“Clarke, it was your responsibility to read the welcoming package. Consequences.” My mom said and unraveled the curtains. I can feel the sun hitting my face already, ugh, I feel like a vampire struggling against the sunlight.

“Come on Clarke, get up already, I have to leave in 5 minutes for work,” she says. I turned towards my mom and just stare at her.

My mom, Abigail Griffin age 49, one of the top surgeons in the world. She became famous for creating medical plans that would constitute as “impossible” to accomplish. But my mom would always do the impossible, except that one time. I look like my mom, I can’t even deny that, but I hated it when people called me Dr. Griffin Jr. I would walk around with a fake stethoscope and play-pretend with my mom’s patient before. People would smile every time I played pretend, and I probably kept doing it because I loved seeing people laugh. I also like that moment when families would hug my mom because she has just saved a life. I’m proud of my mom and her accomplishments, and she loved saving people and traveling. She would always tell me that, _even if people look different on the outside, we are all the same on the inside_. I’ve come to fully understand this as I traveled around the world with my mom. I see my mom opening my closet, she takes my uniform out and hangs it by the coat rack near the bathroom.

“Mom, you don't have to do that,” I tell her. My mom is always taking care of me, and she makes sure I have everything. But I think it’s time for me to do the little things, I can’t help but notice my mom’s face having a new wrinkle line on her beautiful face. I mean like, since we look alike, it’s quite scary looking at your future self.

My mom looks at me and smiles, even when she’s smiling, I can see there is some sadness in her eyes. I know because we both have the same eyes.

“Okay,” she says, walks towards me and sits on my bed beside me. “Don’t forget to lock up and your lunch is on the kitchen table.” my mom says and presses a kiss on my forehead.

I just nod.

My mom is getting up, and I quickly grab her hand. “We will be okay,” I tell her, I know we will be. My mom smiles a little warmer now, “I know honey.” my mom says and squeezes my hand.

“Love you,” I tell her as she lets go of my hand and stands up.

“Love you too sweety.” She says and walks out the room.

I stretch my limbs out of my shirt and spread like a starfish. I guess I shouldn't accumulate any more detentions. But seriously, staying an extra hour every day after school, makes me hate school.

I get up, undressed and hopped in the shower.

-25 mins later-

“Fuck, fuck, fuckkkkkk,” I yell out. Seriously, now I’m going to be late. Spent too much time showering and now I am going to miss my bus. I quickly put my uniform on as neatly as possible. I look at myself in the mirror to make sure it did not break the uniform rules, “I’d like to see Titus complain now,” I smile triumphantly. I grab my bag and run downstairs to grab my lunch. “Thank you, mom!” I say out loud, and my mom made me my favourite, lasagna. Speed-walking towards the door, I did a quick take and looked at my face in this mirror by the door. I’ve almost forgotten what I look like with my natural blonde hair, and it feels strange. Satisfied with my head, I quickly bent down and put my shoes on.

I look at my phone and notice the time, “shit 5 minutes,” I’m going to have to run to the bus stop. Ugh, I guess this would be my cardio for the month, hopefully. I get up, locked my door, and started to sprint down the street.

Running as fast as I could, I turn the corner, I see the bus already at the stop. 

"Shit." I course. 

Getting closer, I see a girl bent down, blocking the bus door with her foot. “Bless your soul,” I murmur to myself. She’s tying her shoes, and the bus driver seems to be yelling at her. I run closer to the bus and see that it’s the girl I always ride the bus with, the one with a pretty hair and face. The one that pouts when she has to put her book down. Okay, maybe I’ve been paying way too much attention to her, but I can't help it. She must live around here or close to me because I always see her since I started riding the bus. 

“Tie your shoes inside, and I can’t be behind schedule here.” I hear the bus driver tell the girl.

“Yes, sir, I apologize for the inconvenience I have caused you.” The girl says to the bus driver and slightly turns her head towards me. Is she trying to look at me? Or at least I think it she is. Before I can even process her slight movement, she is already fully facing the driver. I watch her straighten herself and gets on the bus. The way she spoke and carries herself is exquisite. She stands tall, back straight, and the way she talked to the bus driver was very proper. At this day and age, people especially teenagers would either just say sorry, or nothing at all. I wonder what grade she is in or age.

Once the girl gets inside the bus, I walked in the bus and showed my bus pass. “Good morning,” I tell the bus driver, who just looks at me with a grumpy face. Okay…..not a good morning for him I guess.

The bus is full today. I maneuver myself to the back, so I would not be blocking people who have to get off before I do. I see two people getting up, probably getting off the next stop. I quickly go to it so I can sit beside the window. As I get closer to the seats, I see a man who is standing eyeing them, great. I guess I’ll be standing for 30 mins today. Just as I was about to curse myself for losing the window seat, the pretty hair girl walks to the empty seats, beating the guy and successfully blocking him from taking it. She turns her head towards me, entirely this time.

She.

Is.

Looking.

At.

Me.

My heart skips a beat.

She uses her eyes to direct me to take the window seat, which I did not hesitate on doing. I quickly sit inside (besides the window) and the pretty girl sits beside me. Shit, why I’m I starting to get nervous? My hand is starting to get sweaty. I take two deep breaths, and I’m going to speak to her.

I turn my head facing the girl, “Thank you,” I tell her.

1

2

3

Okay, 3 seconds have gone by, and this girl did not even bat an eye and just continued to look at her book. Fuck, did she not hear me? I’m not about to scream here. It’s already awkward enough staring at her. I’ll poke her, yes, that is what I will do. I will poke her to get her attention. Okay, Griffin, you got this. Take a deep breath. Here I go,

1

2

.  
.  
.

Okay, I cant. I can't poke her. This is soo stupid. Why am I going to poke her? I’m sure she heard me. God, this is frustrating, like seriously, I just want to say thank you. Which I did, but it doesn't count if the receiver doesn't hear it.

Sigh.

Bailing on the poking plan, I just cower away and turn my head back towards the window. I pull my phone out and put my earbuds on.

Sigh.

I’ll be 16 soon and to think I’m having trouble saying thank you to someone. I’ve seen the world, talked to thousands of people, and I apparently became some turtle or a nervous wreck when it comes to talking to this girl.

Sigh.

Clarke Griffin, what are you doing? Why are you failing at this? Maybe I have some teenage crisis. Like those mid-life crises but this stage is for people who are entering that late adolescent bracket.

“Ms. did you say something?”

Sigh.

Yeah, I did, I said thank you, but the girl didn't hear me. I seriously should talk to my mom about this, and this could be an ac--------

I quickly snap my head around, she’s looking at me. I’ve never seen such beautiful eyes before. Her green eyes look like that green of spring or summer. It seems like that life that comes right after winter. Her green eyes are changing as different lights hit it when the bus stops, her eyes look like those sparkling emeralds. But when the bus moves, her eyes become a softer green, as those tiny baby leaves just sprouting.

I see the corner of her mouth curling up, very subtle movement. You got to pay attention carefully to see it. Why is she smiling? Did I say something stupid? I see her mouth move, what is she saying?

She slowly puts her right hand up to the side of my face and pulls my left earbud out.

I think I just pissed myself.

“I am sorry for interrupting you, but I was just wondering if you said something earlier.” She says, this time fully hearing her.

-Gulp-

“Thank you.” I manage to choke out.

She just looks at me, tilting her head slightly. “For what?” she asks.

Okay, what the hell. Seriously, this girl has officially obliterated my head and underwear.

“Door.Seat.”

She smiles again, this time more visible.

“You’re welcome.” She smiles notable this time and puts her earphones back on, and continues to read her book.

I quickly turn my head back towards the window. What the fuck is a door and seat? Was that even English? Oh my god, that was so embarrassing, this girl must probably think I’m a creep or a dumbass. She probably thinks I can't speak English or I’m from some foreign country. Great, smooth move, very smooth. I am internally kicking my myself in the head, actually no, not kicking, more like killing myself. Fuck, riding the bus tomorrow is going to be awkward. And it is only Monday.

Fuck.

My.

Life.


End file.
